Heero Takes The Day Off
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Heero Gets sick. So Duo wants to make him aaaaalll better! I know I havent finished it, but one day, when the moment strikes me, I know I will untill then, please enjoy this unfisnished peice of crap! OMG FINISHED FINISHED FINESHED!
1. BUM

Heero Takes The Day Off

Cp. 1. Big Useless Man (B.U.M)

Duo sat down to breakfast. he looked around the room, There was Wufei, poleshing his Katana. Trowa was silently eating. Quatre was talking on the phone to one of his many sisters. and Heero- Hay...where was Heero"Where is Heero" Duo asked Trowa, He din't answer, he just put a fork full of eggs in his mouth and picked up the paper. Duo got up and walked over to Quatre. "..he did? That is so cute...oh no...hahahah...he is just getting so grown up Irea..." "Quatre" Quatre waved a hand at the other boy. "Quatre whe" "Hold on Irea..." Quatre put a hand over an end of the phone and gave Duo a 'I'm-on-the-phone-mother-look' "Ok...sor-ry" Duo replied, throwing his hands in the air (and waving 'em like he just don't care...O.o) Duo sat down, he was about to ask Wufei...but then he rememberd the clean Katana...NEVERMIND!

He leaft the table and went on the serch. It ended in Heero's room. Heero was laying in bed. the covers pulled all the way up. "Hee-chan...wakie wakie eggs and bakie..come on, now" he sat down and shook Heero lightly. all Heero did was mummble something about "5 more..." somethenorother. "...Heero...wake up..." Heero let out another grone. and Duo pulled the covers off his lovers head. Heero had his face in the pillow...but Duo could see. His lovers cheeks were red. "Heero...you realy shouldnt sleep with the covers up like this...you get too hot... Heero..." Heero moved his face more into the pillow. "Fine...you wanna be a Bitch-hurmet go ahead...I wont bother you." Duo got up and threw the covers back over Heero's face. and with that...Elvis left the building.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOO" Duo called through the house. It was around noon now...and Heero still was not present for lunch. Duo bounded up the staires like a Great Dane on a killing spree. He opend Heero's door and crowled into his bead panting dremadicly to be funny "Hah hah hah...H-h-heero...hah...come on..wake up" Heero had his head under his pillow by now. Duo lifted it. Heero's cheeks were a little reder. "Heero...You've been asleep all day...what time did you go to bed last night" Heero opaned his eyes. They were foggy and glossy. "9:30...somethen..." he said softly. "Well what the Hell...come on! get up you bum B.U.M" Heero took his pillow back and covered his face. "Mh...no.." Duo sighed and left the room.


	2. Doctor love

Cpt 2 is now up....weeee kidoodals.....I hope you like it!

Duo: you made me sound so girly... (Duo suddenly gets boobs) wha!? hay...-shrug- ok.

Duo almost triped going down the stairs. Quatre noticed the hurry he was in. "Duo...reel it in." Duo pretended to be catching a fish. "I'm in a rush because Heero has been sleepen' all damn day!!!!!" Quatre raised an eyebrow. "realy?" "Yeah...I think Hes becomin' a bum...." Quatre put his hands on his hips. "Ok..I'll go check on him." "Quatre you are not his mother you know!" said Trowa...now upset. everytime ther was something wrong with someone, he droped everything...and never had time for...you know what!

"realy...." Quatre said as he gave Trowa a good swat on the butt.

Quatre came down the staires a few minutes later. "Duo leave him alone, he does not feel good and does not want you to mess with him." "He is not sick..." said Duo. "Yes he is. the moment I walked in there I could tell! Plus I took his tempreture. 101.2 now....if thats not sick I dont know what is!!" Duo smiled. "He's perfect...he cant get sick." he said in a smart ass tone. "Duo...I would tell you to go up and see for yourself, but I am afraid you wont come back." Duo stuck his toung out. the proceded up the stairs.

Duo opaned the door slowly. "Heero?" he wisperd. and Heero pulled the blankets over his head and groned. "What." "Qu-man says you're sick...." "I am...baka..." "But you never get sick....now I feel bad for buggen' ya' earlier...I gatta make it up to you." Heero threw the covers off his head and his eyes widend. "No.....no Duo...." "What..oh........Hanky Panky? no not that....Just TLC!" "Whats that?" Heero was scared to find out. "Tender Love and Care." Heero put the covers back over his head. "Oh...fine." He could feel Duo geting into the bed with him. 'oh no...' He thought. he pulled the covers off when Duo did nothing. "What are you doing?" "Gunna take a nap with you!" "oh..." 'wow...he really..wants to help...he isnt trying anything, gatta keep my guard up though...' with this thought, he yawned and fell asleep.

Heero woke up and rolled over. on the bedside table was a bowl of soup, bowl of water with a wash cloth in it. and a note. 'Quatre must have been up here.' He rolled over to the other side, you know, to put his arm around Duo, but hewasn't there. Heero sat up and looked over at the stuff. he grabed the note:

'Heero...lay down...I got you some soup, by now I am sure its gunna be cold. the way you like it...if your head starts to hurt, put the damp cloth on it...you know, anyway. we had to go to school, I still cant beleive I fell asleep and slept all night! love yah XOXO'

'It was Duo? ok....' Heero layed down and looked at the note. 'XOXO? What the hell...man he is weird...' there was a heart drawn on the back of the page, not very well. but it got the job done. Heero then looked over at the clock. 3:45. 'they should be home.' with that Duo berst in the door in a doctors coat, he had a clipbored in one hand and a bottle of Childrens Tylonal in the other. Heero's eyes went wide as all hell when he saw this. "I'm going to perscribe you nookies as needed....smoochie smoosh twice a day...and some Earth shakin', two curlin', hubahubahoes...yeah thats the stuff...ooooh baby loven'..............." Duo then got embaressed and he blushed. He threw the clipbored over his sholder then mutterd. "what do you expect I am the love doctor!" Heero looked over at the note. then he smiled. He saw how hard Duo was trying to help. "Ok Duo what do you want?" "nothen'....just wanna make you feel better!" Heero smiled again. then coverd his mouth as he coughed. "oooooh hunny...." Duo ran over to him and sat down on the bed with him, and layed him down. "Duo, I'm fine..." Duo smiled and kissed his forhead softly. "Ok big strong man, I'll leave you to sleep...but please....eat your soup when you wake up." Heero nodded. and closed his eyes as Duo played with his hair. as soon as Heero snored lightly. Duo left the room.

Guess what? I know They are not Gay!!!! but thats the point of.............FANFICTION!!!

I can spell, I just dont pa attion.


	3. TV shows and Tantrums

Heero takes The Day Off...Capter 3! Yay!

ok...well, for a bad revew i got...I'm having fun with this chapter!

WARNING! THIS IS A YAOI. THIS CHAP. GETS TESTY..GO AWAY IF YOU DONT LIKE IT!

other warning, Cute OOC Heero.

Heero woke up feeling sorta good. he looked over at his soup and smiled a little. he began to eat slowly. as he did so, he wanderd where Duo was. He should have been in here by now...

**OH CRAP!**

Heero put the bowl down and ran for the bathroom. After he emptied his stomach, he made his way down the stairs to look for Duo. He wasn't in the living room or the other bedroom...

meanwhile in a room way at the end of Quatre's mansion.

Trowa pinned Quatre against the wall, and pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside. "oh...Trowa..." Quatre said softly. Trowa cut him of by forcing his toungue into the other's mouth. the two exchanged spit for a while. Trowa's Hand began to rome to Quatre's lower regons. Quatre looked down to see what was going on. Trowa was undoing his paints. oh yeah...score, he was in the mood! So Quatre reached over and began to work on trowa's, but stopped when he felt a hand where it shouldent be just yet! So Quatre pushed Trowa onto the bed and crawled ontop of him. the two began to to lip wrestle again. alittle more passionet than befor, because this time dry humping was involved, and in a hurry, Trowa took off his own shirt, then grabed his lover's ass, just to push him closer to...you know what! "Quatre..." "Yes..." "come close." Quatre did as he was tolled. "Yes Trowa." "I want you to giveme a realy good BJ...got me." Trowa demanded. Quatre liked it when Trowa was demanding and aggressive in bed. Quatre liked it when Trowa got nasty with him...not saying Quatre didn't get a bit wickedtoo. "Then you hafta fuck me long and hard..." he breathed into Trowa's mouth. Trowa began to take off his pants, a little to quick realy. He grabed Quatre's head and shoved it into his exposed lap. Quatre opaned his mouth...

Just when things started to get good, there was a knock on the door. Quatre sat up, trowa followed. "Whos there?" Quatre asked. "Heero..." Quatre looked over at Trowa with a compassionetexpression on his face. "Trowa, he sounds terrable." "Quatre...no...please...just..." Quatre got up and got dressed, then opened the door. Heero was leaning on the wall. He was rubbing his eyes. "Heero? Whats wrong" "I threw up..." He whined. Quatre was taken back by this. Heero's not a whiner... "Ok...well..." "And I cant find Duo." "Oh he went on a mission with Wufei. I'm sorry. common, lets get you into bed huh"

Heero layed down and Quatre covered him up. "Why do you insist on taking care of all of us? You know we can take care of ourselves...and you're not our mother..." "I know...but I was brought up to help others out of kindness. Where as you were brought up to help yourself, and so on...so just shut your pie hole and let me mother you." Quatre finished with a giggle, and Heero smiled. "I understand...but don't you think you're... neglecting... a few things..." "Well, perhaps...what makes you say so?" "When you opand the door, you looked like you had been in a fight with a toster..." Heero said snobishly. Quatre blinked a few times then stood upright. "You know, my mother says the same thing..." Heero suddenly burst into a fit of laughter, that ended in a fit of coughing. "what?" "Your mother said you look like you got in a fight with a toster!" Heero chuckeld. "noooo..." Quatre whined. "I ment, that my mother says the same things you have just said." Heero opend his mouth. "except the part about the toster!" Quatre said quickly and Heero smiled again. "She always said, 'that if I were to keep a relationship, that I had to nurture that as well', but...I just cant help the way I am, compassion is in my nature." Quatre finished. Then he looked over at Heero. "Ya' know!" Heero nodded. "I know. look, I'll be fine...you go finish what you started..." "Oh, its to late for that now. I can look after you if thats what you really want." Heero stayed quiet. "Heero...you with me?" "I hafta go to the bathroom..." He said softly. then he got up and bolted out. Quatre sighed and left the room.

'I could make him some tea...but without the proper medicine he might not be able to hold it down...' Quatre was making his way into the kitchen. Leting his mind wander to see what it could come up with, when he bumped into Trowa. "Oh hunny...I'm so sorry." Trowa had placed his hands onto Quatre's sholders to steady himself. "Its ok." He said cheerfully as he made his way around the blond. "Oh babe, befor I forget...what is a good way to settle someones stomach" Trowa smiled. "Well, Cathrin would make pepperment tea..." Oh thats good, but...I need a practical remody." "Oh, well...The Pink Stuff...it settles a stomach." "Practical...what part of that don't you get?" "Hay blondy, you asked for **MY** help remember!" Trowa yelled. Quatre's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry love...I didn't mean it..you know that..." "you never yelled at me befor..." Quatre said to himself mostly. "I said I'm sorry...The Pink Stuff is what I call Pepto-Bismol...that pink shit in a bottle...you know...baby..." Quatre started to walk away, he was still astounded. Trowa tried to hold him back. "Quatre...please..." "Trowa...just...let go of me, I need to look after Heero..."

Quatr walked into Heero's room a few minuts later with a bottle of pink liquid. He set it on the bedside table just as Heero walked in. "Lay down. I got you something." "What?" Heero asked as he crawled into his bed. "medicine..." Quatre said with a coy smile. "Whoopty do." Heero said dully. "Yes I know, how is your stomach anyway?" "Eh..." was Heero's reply. "Yeah, well ok, sit up." Heero sat up and opaned his mouth. in a moment he swallowed the two spoonfulls of bubble gum flavored liquid and licked his lips. Then he layed down and looked up at Quatre. "Well now, that wasent so bad was it?" Heero shook his head. "now, do you need anything else?" Heero didn't say what he was thinking. 'My Du-Bear...' "No...not that I can think of." "I could bring the TVfrom my room in here..." "Thats fine." "Ok then, I'll be back."

"Oh Damnnation...oh blackest of days, what will become of me Zelda...how will I live without you my dearest Zelda, you, who have given me so much life and now yours is gone...oh...damnation!" "Im right behind you Frank...who are you talking to?" a man stood up and turned around to see the girl. he scooped her up and gave her kiss after kiss. "Frank...Frank...eh...FRANK!" "Sorry my sweet...you just taste so good...I want to feel you and-" Heero switched the channel. "No." he said dully. but then his eyes went wide. projecting from the screen was a man dressed in pilot garb, holding a gun. "Oma O Kuroso." The man said, He shot his gun at a young girl. Got her right between the eyes! The show was in Japanese, but that was ok. and it sortof reminded Heero of something, but he was too groggy to coprehend what it was. But he contenued to watch. The more he did, the more he got into it...


	4. The Line Of Fire

Heero takes the day off

FINAL!

Heero: Well, look here.

Duo: What is it 'Chan?

Heero: Shes finishing it...

Spoot: Yup! ^.^

"Thats not at all how you set a leg!" the man said, "Here, like this..." The piolet began to work on his partners leg, the other man screemed and screemed.

Heero sat up some in bed. "Thats not how you do that!" He shouted.

"There we go. now, get out of here. go get the Gorndoms." The other man stood up and limped a little. "Thanks Nero." He began to limp away. "Oh, and Treo," The limper turned to face Nero. Nero pointed a finger gun at him. "Bang." He said. The episode ended

"Oh this show is so stupid! how many times are they gunna say Gorndoms!" Heero spat, "And whats with that Nero guy any way! Geeze what a hard ass!" Just then the door opend, revealing Duo once more. Heero jumped. "I'm sorry love. hum...What are you watching?" Duo sat on the bed. "I dunno...some werid Japanise cartoon about some military somethenorother..." Duo felt of Heero's brow. "Mn, Gorndom Sing. Show is really stupid. That Treo guy...geeze, cut your damn hair! you look like a girl." Duo said with a laugh. "Quatre tells me you been haven tummy trouble?" Heero nodded. "I'm so sorry i wasent here. you know how Sally is though." Heero nodded again. "I'm glad you're home." He said. "Awww!" Duo cuddled up close to the other boy.

Menwhile In another room on the other side of Quatre's masion:

Trowa was sitting in a chair, his legs spred, Quatres head in his lap. Trowa placed a hand on said head, while his own went back, and he let out a mone. Quatre began to hum. "Oh...god..." Trowa growned. he began to thrust his hips. Quatre stoped what he was doing and lifted Trowa's shirt. he started at his belly button, licking all the was up to his lips, where he began to nibble, then kiss. When he was done with that, he moved on to his neck. "Wait..." Trowa said. Quatre stopped. "And, I cant beleive I'm saying this, but...Shouldnt you be taking care of Heero or something?" Quatre smerked. "Oh no, Trowa!"

"What?"

"you look pail."

"I do?"

"yes, oh, this looks sereous!"

"It does?"

"Oh yes, luckly for you, Im a doctor."

"you are?"

"Oh yes. and you need to lay down."

"I do?"

"Oh yes." Quatre said, pulling Trowa up, turning him around and pushing him on the bed.

"I do." siad Trowa.

"Oh...yes." said Quatre. "My this looks sereous, how long have you had that erection?"

Trowa looked down at his exposed lap. "Well, looks like I'm just gunna hafta oporate." said Quatre, taking off his pants.

in another room:

Heero sat up a bit. "that Girl, her, right...right there!" Duo nodded. " about her?" Heero sat up a bit more. "She so annoying! This Nero guy isnt even into her. when is she gunna see, hes into that Treo guy."

"no hes not. Hes not gay!"

"I bet he is! he looks kinda homo, in those shorts. and Treo, hair, comeon!" Duo laughed. "Calm down."

"I mean really. I'm suprized you dont care."

"Seen it."

"No, all of it?" Duo nodded. "How does it end?" Duo shook his head. "I'm not telling you. you wanna watch it, you watch it, got me." Heero pouted. "aww...someone upset?" Duo asked nuzzaling Heero's neck. "no, no...I'm mad at you." Heero mummbled. but he was enjoing Duo's touch.

On The other end of the mansion:

Trowa lit a cigaret, and passed it to Quatre, then he lit one for himself. The two were on there backs, on the floor, coverd with a blanket. Trowa took in a deep breath, and let it out in a long sigh. "Happy?" Quatre asked. "Oh yes." Trowa said, leaning over and kissing his lovers ear. Quatre made a face. "that was loud." Trowa laughed. "Sorry...but...thank you." Quatre sat up some. "For what?"

"Oh, you know. Doc." Quatre smiled. "Now dont forget," he leaned in and kissed Trowa, "Take two of those, and call me whenever you want to." Trowa put out his smoke, and grabbed onto his lover, pulling him close, but, there came a knock at the door. "Ooooh..." Quatre grummbled. "Go ahead, babe, its cool." said Trowa. "Just a moment." Quatre called.

"are you nakid?!" Duo yelled. "Can I watch?!"

"Oh dear lord!" Quatre laughed, looking over at Trowa. "Yeah sure, come on in, I hope you brought pie!" Trowa called. Quatre swated at him. he then pulled on his pants and opend the door slightly. "Mmmmn...nice abs." said Duo. "Did you need something goof." Quatre asked. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry, I was lost in your eyes."

"DUO!"

"Right, right...you got Sing on DVD?"

"I do, why?"

"Heero wants to watch it. he got into it, and we need disk two."

"no problem..." Quatre went to shut the door, but Duo pushed his way in. "Hey hot stuff!" he said to Trowa. "room for one more." Trowa said. "Oh stop! here." Quatre handed Duo a box set of DVD's on the cover was that Nero guy, and some other charectures, in front of a big ugly robot. "Thanks kitten." He said. then left the room.

Quatre looked down at Trowa. "I suppose I better get dinner started." he knelt beside Trowa and gave him a kiss. Trowa let out a growl, then popped Quatre on the bottom. "Be in there in a minute."

backintheotherroom!

Duo enterd to find Heero had come up missing. This place was huge too. "Oh god damn it." Duo hissed. He threw the DVD's on the bed and left for a search. about a moment went by, Heero returned, he had to pee, and he comes back to see DVD's on his bed, but no Duo. He left to go on the search.

Duo peeked into a room, Wufei was setting up a Dummy to get sliced up. "What do you want Maxwell?" Duo jumped a bit. "H-have you seen Heero?" Wufei shook his head and pulled his sword out of its sheeth. "Ok...gatta go..." Duo ducked from the room in a hurry.

Heero enterd the kitchen. "Have you seen Duo?" he asked Quatre. Quatre turned from the stove. "I havent. not sence earlyer, he came to borrow some movies."

"And after that?"

"well, I suppose he went back to your room." Heero turned and walked away. Quatre went back to cooking.

Duo knocked on a door. Trowa answerd. "Seen Heero?"

"Lost him already?" Duo rolled his eyes. "No, when I went to his room, he wasent there." Trowa shruged. "Did you check the bathroom?"

"No, didnt think about that. gee I hope he aint sick."

Duo left the room, he was about to head to a bathroom...but...

He droped to his kneese. wich one! there was like a hundred batrooms in this place. "Ooooh, its hopeless." he said, punching the ground. "What is?" Duo looked up. "HEERO!" He clamerd to his feet and rapped his arms around his lover. "Miss me?" Heero asked. "I did!" he said squeezing tighter. then he pulled away. "you should be in bed."

"Oh, I'm ok. I actualy feel a bit better."

"are you sure?" Heero nodded. "I think I could eat. Quatre's cooking."

"Oh yay!" Duo exclaimed, and they both headed for the kitchen.

THE NEXT DAY:

Heero removed the thermometer from Duo's lips, "Yep..." he said softly. "Here we go again." said Quatre. "I'll go make you some tea." With that he left the room. "Heres hoping your a better patient." Said Heero. "Hurtfull..." Duo whined. His cheeks were red, his throte was sore, his nose was runny. "Why ya gatta be so mean?"

THE END! THANK GOD!

Heero: Its done.

Duo: yay, can we go now?

Spoot: nope! *tightens ropes*


End file.
